


Tiger Lillies and Violets

by shinsha



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this in an hour forgive me, Other, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsha/pseuds/shinsha
Summary: at the start of summer. flowers bloomed. filling the lungs ignoring forbidden and unrequited love.- a short jupitune hanahaki fic -





	Tiger Lillies and Violets

**Author's Note:**

> A quick summary of hanahaki disease: flowers grow in the lungs of people who fall in unrequited love. They cough up the flowers and eventually die, as the flowers grow in their lungs and they choke and die due to blocked airways. The disease can be removed, but then the person can not fall in love with the person again.

Tigerlillies and Violets.

Snap.  
Jupiter pulls back her rubber band yet again. Wanting an ache. A pain. Anything but the feeling of the tickles in her throat. 

She's only been in the scouts for a week. Yet the reason she came just won't go away. 

She knew it was wrong. Her mother always spoke of Adam and Eve. How that was the idea of marriage. Of love. The image of her future.

There was another snap. It was rising. She couldn't go on like this. She just couldn't.

Jupiter loved a girl. She had always known her father didn't like her mother. Adam and Eve. The first victims of the devil.

Jupiter ran. Coughing up the fiery orange petals. She knew she would never be loved back.

\--

"Venus.." Jupiter whimpered later that night. "C-Can you help me with some-something?" 

She stuttered and coughed. Her mother told her. Be a good girl. Marry a man. Be a lady. Take care of your kids. And always listen to 109.8 fm. 

God couldn't save her now, but neither could the devil. She wouldn't let him in.

Venus understood. She looked over at Neptune as she laid asleep, there was no way to know.

The light and thunder crashed. Jupiter spit up more petals. The radios hummed and the wind spun. The smell of tiger lilies filled the room. 

Jupiter was free. Her unrequited love was gone. She would be a good girl. Or at least try. She wouldn't succumb to the devil, at least not yet.

\--

Neptune couldn't sleep that night. The coughing was too much to bear. The air was thick with desire. With love, and sticky sweet nectar.

Neptune knew this had to happen. After all, she didn't love Jupiter. She couldn't even love herself. 

Later that summer. She felt it. Her normal breaths felt... hoarse. She coughed now. And Venus saw the lights. Was this the devil, warning her?

One day, she hacked up an entire bunch of violets.

She became dazed. Neptune wasn't one to be lovey dovey. She wanted to wear violet garlands and crowns. She wanted to give her heart, her violet filled heart, to Jupiter.

\--

Jupiter realized that Neptune had caught her hanahaki. But yet she couldn't do a thing. 

Jupiters feelings were gone, as dry as the bundle of crumbling lillies she left. 

The coughing became worse. Mixed with bile as it dripped down her mouth.

There was nothing she could do.

Jupiter snapped her rubber band. She had to be strong. A good girl. Make people proud.

Snap. Snap. Snap.

\--

Neptune couldn't breath well. Every time she spoke, petals flew out in her wake. 

Neptune hated this. She was vulnerable. Her feelings were shown. She would die, as it couldn't be reciprocated.

Neptune smiled. Knowing at least, she had the devil. 

Saturated lilac stuck on her face. Peeling on her as petals fell. The devil had taken advantage of her. She was draining, and lost as the storms crackled and feathers flew.

And all that was left after the tide had fallen, was a bundle of violets, forget-me-nots and holly.

**Author's Note:**

> HI THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!! This was really self indulgent and so I'm glad anyone read it. 
> 
> I chose tiger lillies because I thought they were cool, but Violets are a lesbian lesbian symbol, so I made a small reference to sapphos poem. Thanks!


End file.
